


Lust

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??????, Biting, Human Iwaizumi, M/M, Mermaid Oikawa, Mermaids, and Iwaizumi is being mysterious, angst????, hmmmmm, mermaid au, mysterious caves, oikawa is kind of evil, um, what's going on here, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: What did you come for?Nothing-





	Lust

The fresh snow crunches beneath Iwaizumi’s boots, falling from the rocks as he steps across them. The top of the mountain leads nowhere, and the horizon only clouds. Iwaizumi looks back at it from the ledge, and steps away, letting his bag drop with a whispered shuffle. He made it.

His air is weak in his lungs, not thin enough to need oxygen, but harder to breathe, to hold. He heaves it into his chest and stumbles back, laughing. He made it- Iwaizumi’s heart pushes up on his chest like it wants to break free, and his skin feels like it’s vibrating, the energy coursing through him.

He raises his hands above his head and screams, the deep rumble rolling through the clouds below him; freshly fallen snow blowing past him, picked up by the wind. He could stare at the horizon for hours, at the blue and orange sky that bleeds together like paint, dripping evening into day.

He picks up his bag, though, and swings it on his shoulder, turning into the mountain and the isle between the rocks, following it through to the other side. There are stories, of the mountain springs. But the stories can only be that, speaking of golden water, and rocks draped with silver ivy, only stories.

Iwaizumi turns into the cavern and faces the water, the deep blue pool untouched and glassed over in snowlight, white and blinding. Steam rolls over the surface and melts the snow around the edge.

“Undress-” His voice whispers in Iwaizumi’s ear and calls his attention to the corner of the pool. Iwaizumi squints in the dark corner, the man’s eyes nearly glowing, white in the darkness, leaned up against the rocks, his wet hair dripping on his nose and hanging in front of his eyes, empty and cold but filled to the brim with alluring hunger.

Iwaizumi unzips his jacket before he can think anything else.

“You’ve come for nothing-” his voice is melted silver that drips into Iwaizumi’s ear, down his neck and makes his skin burn. He removes his shirt as the other speaks, slowly feeling the bite of the frigid air.

“I come for nothing.” He says.

“Good-” he responds.

“Then you will live-”

Iwaizumi watches the man in the pool, his skin a pale white and dripping with the shine of water, the skin on his waist fading and separating into scales, pulling his body into a long tail of silver that flips under the water. The fin ripped and tattered silk, transparent and spread like a fan, moving like a piece of fabric in the water.

“Come-” He says.

He pushes off the wall of the rocks, swimming to the center of the pool, as Iwaizumi removes his pants and underwear. He stands naked before the creature, his blank white eyes dripping over his body like bleeding thought.

“What are you called?” Iwaizumi tries not to move quickly, his body shaking from the cold. His breath fades out in clouds before his lips and his voice quakes as he speaks. He dips a toe into the water expecting the heat to warm him but his body is shocked by the cold. When he tries to retreat the man reaches out and grabs him by his ankle- his curled black nails digging into Iwaizumi’s skin- drawing blood into the clear pool. He hisses and bares his teeth, the sharp needles that feather his mouth.

“You can not turn away once you’ve touched the water-” He says, his voice sharp and scratching through the air.

Iwaizumi’s heart shutters at his grip, at the voice and at the cold, falling weak to the strength of the man.

He continues into the water and heaves the air in his lungs as he’s absorbed by the cold. He wades past the edge of the rocks, into the bottomless center when the other man waits.

“I am called many things, but you may call me Tooru-” he whispers and takes hold of one of Iwaizumi’s arms, unfolding them from his chest, forcing them out. His touch is slick and leaves a residue on Iwaizumi’s skin, like grease.

He shivers as Tooru’s hands trace down his body, his nail digging grooves into his skin.

“Are you afraid of death?” Tooru asks, and Iwaizumi tries to breathe through his answer but it comes out more like a gasp, his body fighting his environment his limbs feeling numb and broken at the tips like he’s made of ice.

“No-” He says, he knows to say it- it’s not a lie.

Tooru’s eyes flick up and reflect Iwaizumi’s image, blue and shivering in the water, he sees his lips part and blood start to drop down his cheek, he watches himself corrode and shrivel and then it reverses and he’s him again, pale and freezing.

“Good-”

Tooru’s hand wraps around Iwaizumi’s neck before he can take another shaking breath. His lungs fill with water as he’s pushed beneath the surface, burning and striking against his chest. He watches Tooru’s face, his teeth pointed out as he swims, his tail flicking and flicking them further.

Iwaizumi clutches at Tooru’s hand. His nails dig holes into the side of his neck and he can feel his warm blood seep into the ice water, the chill invading his body. He can’t feel his lungs anymore.

When all light disappears from above, and iwaizumi can only see darkness, Tooru stops and lets go of him. His body still shakes, but is limp and filled with water. A shallow pool of air in his lungs keep him alive.

He lifts his weightless head in the water and tries to see through the darkness at Tooru when he sees the light.

Tooru’s hair whips at its roots, waving in the current. He looks at Tooru- at his skin, and he forgets him, for a moment. He’s almost new.

His skin is no longer solid, but a transparent sheet spread tight over his bones, revealing his internal structure- his beating life. Iwaizumi’s chest feel so tight he thinks he might burst, but he continues to stare. Tooru’s bones are almost luminescent, glowing in the depth of the mountain, his eyes glowing too fixated in the skull Iwaizumi stared into.

A bubble escaped from Iwaizumi’s lips. The last bubble from his lungs and his eyes don’t feel heavy, but his body starts to sink. When-

Tooru’s hand grips the side of Iwaizumi’s waist, his body coming closer, and then warmth. Warmth spreads through Iwaizumi’s body, from the tips of his lips to the ends of his toes he can feel his whole body vibrating.

Tooru’s lips press against his, and Iwaizumi doesn’t have the strength to pull away so he lets Tooru breath into his lungs and fill them with air. He’s saving him- he’s giving him what he asked for- nothing.

When he expects him to pull away, Tooru pushes closer. His nails begin to dig into Iwaizumi’s side then his back as Tooru’s arms wrap around him, pulling him as close as possible.

Iwaizumi’s lungs feel filled with something heavy, that weighs him down but keeps him all the same afloat. Tooru’s lips rip away from his and now he has the strength to move, now he has the strength to pull in a breath of water, but he doesn’t push Tooru away.

When his teeth sink into Iwaizumi’s neck and he feels the skin pull apart and bleed he doesn’t feel the pain, his body feels cold. He can’t kick his legs anymore, and he doesn’t push away. He pulls Tooru tighter, hugging and scraping his fingers across his back as they grow and pull away the transparent skin, black oozing blood lifting from under his hands like smoke.

Tooru screams and pulls away, and Iwaizumi gasps, pressing his palms to his eyes. The glowing light from Oikawa becomes fainter and fainter, fading into a white film that covers everything. He blinks and rubs at his eyes, the pain fading as the witness gets brighter. The skeletal Tooru he saw disappears, and Iwaizumi blinks into a brighter surrounding.

“You’re coming through-” A new voice speaks to him, and Iwaizumi sees both a colored world and dark one through his eyes. He sees Tooru come towards him and move his mouth but-

“What are you looking for?” He asks.

Iwaizumi blinks his eyes again a few times, the darkness fading and the bright green algae on the rocks begins to appear.

“Nothing-” He says it like he did before, but when he looks up Tooru is different.

“No- you came for nothing-” Tooru says.

This Tooru’s face is softer, his teeth are human, and his eyes- his eyes are brown, deep and full of life. He smiles and flicks his tail, a shimmering teal, the scales scattering around his waist and patching all the way up to his cheeks, like stars on his body.

“What are you looking for?” Tooru asks again. This time Iwaizumi flicks his own tail, looking down at the deep midnight blue. His fin, like Tooru’s, fluid and transparent. He looks up at Tooru, who places a hand on his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m looking for Atlantis.”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! Don't forget to leave Kudos!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
